


Do You Regret Me?

by Jokeboi



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokeboi/pseuds/Jokeboi
Summary: Bruce Wayne makes a visit to John Doe's cell, new wounds are mended





	Do You Regret Me?

**Author's Note:**

> this was something short i'd done after finishing season 2, enjoy!

“Bruce?” John whispered. Curled up on his glorified cot of a bed, hugging his knees close. Bruce turned to him

“do you regret being my friend?” he asked in a small, unsure, voice “did… do you ever wish we hadn't-... “ he trailed off, rolling the skirt of his hospital pants in his fingers as he stared out into space. The events that unfolded at ace chemicals playing through his mind.

Bruce gave him a look that was hard to translate, somewhere in between fondness and disappointment.

“John I…”

“it's okay…” John interrupted “if… if you do. y’know... After… heh... a-after... everything” the humility in his voice was palpable, not necessarily caused by remorse or shame, but from worry of what bruce thought of him now because of it. 

Bruce sighed. When he’d entered ace chemicals that night, It was like his worst nightmare had manifested into reality. Watching John become so distraught and lose himself to his impulses and delusions had been the single most painful moment of his life. Of course they're relationship had started out as a ploy, but over time the green haired man and his endearing, if not somewhat unnerving, smile, had wiggled their way into bruce's heart. By the end of it all, the impressions they’d made on each other were deep enough to last a lifetime, maybe even longer. Even with everything they’d been through back then, bruce wouldn't be able to let John go, even if he truly tried. There was no fault to pin-point, no one person to blame... They were in it for the long run now and any initial regret was banal at this point.

Bruce sighed, smiling faintly, and placed a hand on his friends shoulder

“john… even... even if… if i did… it wouldn't matter… you can't choose who makes an impression on you. There were plenty of times where others made me question the relationship we had… where what we had may have led to more bad than good but… John… I never once thought about betraying you, abandoning you. you were, ARE my friend john and as long as we're honest with each other from here on out, nothing, no past regrets, no future mistakes... will change that… I promise”

Bruce gripped john's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, exuding as much love and honesty as he possibly could.

John looked up at him silently before smiling in that “mouth too wide for his face” way of his, then lunged forward, wrapping his arms around bruce in act of admiration and gratefulness for the first time since the fun house. The place where everything began running off the rails.

It wasn't the answer john had necessarily wanted to hear. He wanted to hear bruce say “no of course not John.” but obviously too much had happened between them at this point, the wounds still too fresh, for those words to be said without being laced with lies. The kind of saccharine lies john was sick and tired of. 

Somehow the words bruce spoke instead meant more to him than anything else he could have said.

“thanks buddy” John breathed, holding onto bruce for dear life.

Bruce, more used to this assault of affection than he was last time, held him back with just as much eagerness. 

“i love you john” He whispered softly, running his fingers through the other man's hair. despite everything, those words rang true, and there was no need for john to return them, as the other man embraced him, for bruce to know the feeling was mutual


End file.
